Return to Sydney
by Wynne l'Ourson
Summary: Grown up and married, Nemo never thought he'd have another shot at going on another adventure...or finding true love in an unexpected place.
1. Meeting Someone New

_I have no rights or claims to any of the characters portrayed here except for Marina and Kara._

**Meeting Someone New**

The years passed after Nemo's rescue and soon he was grown up, and just as headstrong as he was when he was younger. Marlin didn't mind it anymore, and kept faith in his little boy. Dory didn't mind anything anyway.

Nemo found a nice girl, married her, and had a few hundred children with her. He was a happily married clown fish…so why did he always feel a little out of place amongst his family and friends? That same urge to adventure was always there, just beneath the surface.

One day, he couldn't take it anymore. He kissed his wife and children goodbye as if he were off to work (he assisted Mr. Ray in teaching the little ones). Out of sight of his family, he quickly swam back, toward the drop-off.

He swam as fast as he could, and soon arrived to the familiar sight of the open ocean. There was no boat, so he felt he could take a chance, especially in his extremely now-dull life. He continued, hesitantly swimming forward, the trepidation and doubts still in the back of his mind.

Something made a sound beneath him and he jumped looking down. Panic overtook him for a moment until he realized it couldn't be a human. This human was half fish, and unconscious by the looks of things.

Being the Good Samaritan that he was, he couldn't help but swim down and come face-to-face with the creature.

"H-hello?" he said. "Whatever you are…are you alright?"

The creature moaned and he swam back a bit. Eyelashes fluttered as eyelids opened. "My name is Marina," she said. "I'm a little lost, so I was only taking a nap."

Nemo was in awe. "You can understand me?"

"Of course, little fish," she said with a smile as she yawned and stretched. "Anyone can understand the same language they speak. Now, what's your name?"

"I'm Nemo," he said.

She perked. "I heard of you, and your dad, too. He's the one who saved you, right? From Sydney, I mean."

"Yeah, why?" he asked, suddenly on edge.

"My very good friend is living in Sydney, playing for the Sydney Opera House for a spell. I need to get to her, and I think you can help me. Can you help me?" she suddenly interjected. "I realize you probably have family."

Nemo thought about it for a second, looked to Marina, then looked up, at the drop-off. Wouldn't it be great to go on one more adventure?

"Let me tell my wife, and then we'll go."

Marina smiled. "Wonderful. I'll wait here."


	2. Encounters of the Brucey Kind

_I have no rights or claims to any of the characters portrayed here except for Marina and Kara._

**Encounters of the Brucey Kind**

The next day, nearer to the afternoon, Marina and Nemo were on their way. By the stuffy silence they had found, Marina could tell he'd had a fight with someone.

"What happened?" she asked as they swam together.

"My wife," he said, as if that would explained everything.

"Yes?" Marina said, hinting him to explain.

He looked up at her, and then continued. "At first she got jealous, 'cause you have a girl's name, but then when I explained to her what you looked like, she was furious with me. Said something about a 'siren's spell' or something."

Marina blushed. "Oh? Is that all she said?"

"Nope, then she took the kids—_all_ of them—and left me."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you or your family any trouble."

"That's all right," Nemo interjected. "She's been seeing another clown fish…I've been waiting for that to happen for a long time."

Marina still felt a little responsible. Nemo didn't notice, and kept swimming until the afternoon traffic faded to a few fish at a time. There, they stopped to have a rest. Marina rested on a rock as Nemo looked around.

"_Nemo_."

The two looked up, and the poor little clown fish recognized his father and Dory. Embarrassment took over, and then the anger replaced it.

"_Dad_, I told you I would be alright," he shouted.

"Even in my old age, young man, I still worry about you…especially heading back to Sydney," he said.

"P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydeny," Dory offered with a goofy smile on her face.

"Thank you, Dory," Marlin said. "Now, son, I think, if you want to help this young…_thing_ get to Sydney, then I should come along with you—."

"And me, and me!" Dory shouted excitedly. "Ohh, look-look-look, it's my buddies! Hi buddies!" she shouted waving.

Marina turned and jumped, quickly swimming behind the rock, shivering. There, right in front of her, was a smiling great white.

"Hello," he said, his smile spreading wider. "Who's this little sheila here? She doesn't look anythin' like a human from the waist down."

"You know about our kind," she whispered.

"Bruce, I'd like you to meet Marina," Nemo said. "I'm helping her get to Sydney."

"Really?" he said. "Well," he added, turning to Marina, "you've got quite an experience team; they all know how to get to and back from Sydney."

"Sorry I won't be able to tend the meetings, Bruce. But I'll always remember—."

"_Fish are friends, not food_," chorused Dory and Bruce.

"That's alright, Dory," Bruce said. "You just worry about helping your new little friend. G'day, mates," he added, waving as he turned and swam the other way.

Marina came out from behind the rock and shivered. "Those animals usually eat our kind…they can't stand our…" she trailed off and looked at the others, who were looking at her. She smiled and said, "Never mind that, let's get going."


End file.
